He's Own Little Guardian Angel
by Artemisia032495
Summary: Touched by and Angel is my mom's favorite show. I made a story in memory of her best friend that died during high school. It brings a father and daughter together, a father finally accepts religion, learning from his own daughter that God saves.


**Most of you are use to me making Greek Mythology stuff and my little Levina's story. But since this is a growing situation, car crashes and seat belts. I thought to put together too things that are important to me. Safety and Family. **

**And another thing...don't _like_ it, don't _read _it. It's a simple concept but not very many people think of it. **

* * *

At the window sill the girl sat, quietly. Nothing around her even made a sound except the small movement of some beads the girl held in her hand. She looked at the turquoise beads and the small heart on the string. On each side of the heart there was some one she knew. She looked out the window. The autumn afternoon was still, quiet and peaceful like she was as she sat.

"Just get out!" Her mother cried. "Get out of my house!"

"Fine, if that's what you want! But I'm taking _my_ daughter with me!" He father yelled back.

"Don't you touch her! She is staying here!" Her mother commanded.

"She doesn't deserve to stay here with such an awful woman like you!"

The girl sighed silently. They were fighting again. It was about her again, they'll stop like they always did. Then they'll be all clingy again.

"I'm awful? Take a look in the mirror!" Her mother's voice echoed up the stairs and to the girl's room.

The girl silently fingered a bead; she looked up at the sky and silently brought the beads to her lips. She gently kissed a figure on the bead string and mouthed a few words.

She started to hear foot steps come up the steps; she quickly hid the beads just as her father came through the door. "Come on, Sweetheart, we're getting out of here." He said softly.

"You are not taking her anywhere!" Her mother's voice screamed in command.

"By hell I'm not!" He screamed back. He turned to his daughter with gently soft eyes. "Come on, baby. Come with me."

The girl didn't waste any time. She got up and pulled the beads from under the pillow she had hid them under. She didn't even have shoes on.

Her father quickly grabbed her free hand, pulling her along gently. "We'll get you a new room, a new bed, new shoes, new everything. Maybe a nice little box you can put that in." He referred to the beaded chain.

The girl smiled, she had enjoyed her father. But he never knew what her possessions were called. But he liked keeping them nice and pretty for her.

"Quickly, pumpkin. Get in before your mother sees." He got in the driver's side of a small car. The girl quickly followed him, getting in next to him the passenger side. She strapped on her seat belt like her father was doing.

And they were off, the drove the long hours of the night. They stopped sparingly, to prevent her father from falling asleep while driving.

But when they were just getting back on the road all they saw was bright lights and then the rest is dark.

The girl woke up upside down, her forehead bloody, her hands too. She looked at her father; he was still and bloody too. She touched him and he was warm with body heat and blood. "Papa? Papa!" She shook her father lightly.

He stirred and looked at his little girl. "Hey, Sweetheart. Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Papa, I'm alright." She held up the beaded chain. "My guardian angel was looking out for us today." From the beaded chain dangled a crucifix. The heart held the faces of Mary and Jesus on the opposite side.

Her father smiled. "Yeah, remind me to thank mine for this blessing." The girl had never heard her father talk about blessings before. He didn't believe in them.

A firefighter appeared in the window next to the girl's father. "Is everyone alright in here?" He was kneeling on the ground.

Her father nodded. "Yeah, but we still might need some medical attention, especially my blessed angel right next to me. In the crash she dented the front of her halo."

The firefighter laughed. "Yeah, as soon as we get you two out we'll get her checked out."

The girl was in further shock. Her father didn't believe in angels, he didn't believe in her and her grandmother's religion. He had never baptized himself because of her grandpa.

When they finally got out they both checked out with minor injuries. The girl saw something off on the side of the road. It didn't quite fit in with the vegetation on the side of the road. Beaded chain in hand she walked silently over to it, she found a stone tombstone.

The name on it was girl's name. She read quickly and silently. The girl held up the beaded chain and slipped the small rosary onto the small tombstone cross.

It wasn't the girl's guardian angel, but it was an angel with a broken halo.

As she walked back to the lights and sounds of the police cars, ambulance, and emergency vehicles she turned back on last time when she heard a few sweet voice recite:

"Angel of God, my guardian dear,

To whom God's love, commits me here.

Ever this day, be at my side,

To light, to guard to rule and guide,

Amen."

* * *

**Who or what do **_**you**_** think saved them? **

**R.I.P. All crash victims to auto accidents. You will be missed. Including Nicole, thanks to her I have my middle name. **


End file.
